Auf der Suche nach der blauen Blume
by Inao Yuuri
Summary: Was passiert, wenn man das Konzept der Existenz umdreht.


Original Story:  
Title: Auf der Suche nach der blauen Blume  
Author: Inao Yuuri  
Language: German  
Category: Fiction (Psychological)  


* * *

  
Es war ein ganz normaler Abend, als ich in meinem Lesesessel saß und es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. Ich hatte falsch gelegen. Alles, an was ich bisher geglaubt hatte war falsch gewesen, eine Illusion, die Ausrede eines Unwissenden. Ich hatte mir seit jeher eingeredet, dass ich ein Mensch wäre, ein kraftloses, machtloses Geschöpf, etwas äußerst Erbärmliches, dass sich nur seinem Schicksal fügen konnte und ohne besonderes Ziel weiterlebte, ohne Aufgabe, Tag für Tag, in einem ewigen Teufelskreis in dem ich versuchte, meinem Handeln einen Sinn zu geben. Ja, wer hätte erwartet, dass die Antwort so einfach gewesen wäre? Ich war immer der Meinung gewesenen, ich sei ein Mensch, und ich existiere auf dieser Erde, in dieser Welt, in diesem Universum und das in diesem Augenblick.

Aber warum war das wohl so? Warum gab es mich überhaupt? Zu welchem Zweck wurde ich erschaffen? Eine lange Zeit hatte ich um eine Antwort auf diese Frage gerungen. Vergebens. Ich fand keine Antwort, niemand fand sie. Bestimmt hatten schon ettliche Menschen vor mir nach einer Antwort gesucht und letztendlich keine gefunden. Dieser Zustand hielt aber nicht auf dauer an, denn mir wurde der Fehler bewusst den ich begangen hatte. Es war die falsche Frage gewesen. Ich hatte von Anfang an falsch gelegen solch eine Frage überhaupt zu stellen.

Nun war die Wahrheit ganz klar und die Welt lag wie ein offenes Buch vor mir: Ich wurde gar nicht erschaffen! Ich war von Anfang an da gewesen! Es war nicht so, dass ich von meinen Eltern geboren wurde, sondern meine Eltern waren nur da, weil es mich gab. So war auch alles andere um mich herum. Es war eine falsche Annahme, dass ich auf dieser Welt existierte, denn es war umgekehrt. Die Welt existierte durch mich, und alleine durch mich. Ich hatte es schon immer gewusst ich konnte gar nicht so sein wie die anderen Menschen um mich herum.

Warum war es mir nicht schon früher aufgefallen? Die absolute Wahrheit war: Ich war der Gott von allem. Alles was existierte, existierte durch mich, und nicht umgekehrt. Diese lächerlichen Menschen waren es, die mich auf ihre Stufe gezogen hatten. Ich war ja schon fast selbst gänzlich ein Mensch geworden, wenn ich nichts bemerkt hätte. All das Leid das ich bis heute verspürt hatte, all die Leere die mich erfüllt hatte waren plötzlich verschwunden. In Folge dieser Erkenntnis fühlte ich mich wie neugeboren, und schon am nächsten Tag verweigerte ich es in die Schule zu gehen. Meine Eltern waren entsetzt, und sahen mich an wie einen verrückten, als ich ihnen sagte, dass diese Lehrer nicht das Recht hatten mich zu belehren. Wie konnten sie auch? Sie waren doch nur Menschen, Ungeziefer, eine Plage die sich auf dieser Welt ausgebreitet hatte und langsam alles um sich herum zerstörte, sowie auch sich selbst.

Eine wahre Schande war das für mich. Es schien, als wäre mir die Welt in der Zeit, wähernd ich mein wahres ich nicht gefunden hatte, ausser Kontrolle geraten zu sein. Damit würde sich auch die Entstehung der Vergangenheit vor mir erklären lassen. In wirklichkeit gab es nämlich nichts vor meiner Zeit, aber meine Ignoranz zu dem was ich wirklich war hatten meinen Geist vernebelt und aus meiner Trance wurde die Geschichte geschaffen, einfache Hirngespinste einer Vergangenheit, die niemals gewesen war. So musste es sein.

Ich hatte ja selbst niemals die Vergangenheit gesehen. Also war das, was Lehrer an der Schule lehrten auch völliger Unsinn. Ich machte mir aber nicht die Mühe das meinen Eltern zu erklären und verweigerte einfach die Schule. Es war ja nicht so, dass meine Eltern macht über mich hätten, und der einzige Grund weshalb ich sie in meiner Nähe ließ war, dass sie schon immer für mich gesorgt hatten, auch als ich noch ein Mensch war, und sie für mich dadurch einen Teil ihrer Unwichtigkeit verloren hatten. Da glücklicherweise meine Schulpflicht bereits abgelaufen war, musste ich mich auch nicht um die Gesetzte der Menschen kümmern. Diese wertlosen Wörter die sie in Paragraphen schrieben und die Menschen unter Kontrolle halten sollten. Ich war ja nicht gegen die Idee von Gesetzen, solange sie nur von meiner Hand stammten.

Wie auch immer, auf mich konnten diese Gesetzte ja nicht zutreffen, oder? Ich war schließlich Alles und Nichts. Das Absolute. Gott. Und so blieb ich weiter verschlossen in meinem Zimmer und überlegte was ich wohl tun sollte in der Zukunft. So dachte ich Tagelang nach und kam zu dem Schluss, dass, wenn ich doch Gott war, ich sicher in der Lage war alles frei nach meinem Willen zu kontrollieren. Ich sollte es eigentlich schaffen, die Welt nach meinen Vorstellungen neu zu definieren.

So saß ich also in meinem Zimmer und versuchte mir die ideale Welt vorzustellen, und nichts passierte. Ich konnte keinen einzigen meiner Gedankengänge, keines meiner Vorstellungen verwirklichen. Warum? Ich war doch Gott, oder? Wo blieben dann die Ausführungen meiner Vorstellungen? Und da wusste ich auf einmal, ich war gefallen. Wie ein Engel, der das fliegen verlernt hatte und auf die Erde hinabfiel, so hatte auch ich mein Handwerk vergessen und war nun in dieser Welt gestrandet.

Aber wie war das möglich? Ich hatte doch endlich nach all dieser Zeit begriffen, wer ich wirklich bin! Dennoch war es wohl zu spät gewesen. Als ich dies erkannte, sammelten sich die Tränen in meinen Augen, und bald schon zog sich alles in mir vor schmerz zusammen und sie wollten gar nicht mehr aufhören mir die Wangen hinabzulaufen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Ich war machtlos wie zuvor! Aber ich musste doch meine Welt irgendwie erschaffen können?

In der Welt der Menschen konnte ich ja wohl unmöglich leben. Es war erst ein Jahr später, das ich übrigens in einer psychatrischen Anstalt verbracht hatte, in das mich meine Eltern geschickt hatten, als ich von einem andren Patienten dort erfuhr, wie ich trotz meiner verlorenen Kräfte meine Welt erschaffen wollte. Der Patient, der mir das verriet war schon ein komischer Kauz, der auch von seinen Eltern eingewiesen worden war, nur weil er nicht den Berufsweg gehen wollte, den sein Vater ihm vorgeschrieben hatte, aber mehr erfuhrt ich nicht von ihm.

Nun wusste ich was ich brauchte um mein Werk zu vollbringen. Ich musste dafür leider die Methoden der Menschen in Anspruch nehmen, aber dann war es ganz einfach. Ich musste dafür nur einen Stift in die Hand nehmen, und meine Welt auf dem Papier mit der Macht der Worte wirklich werden lassen.

Ich hatte meine schöpferischen Fähigkeiten wieder zurrückgewonnen, oder so dachte ich anfangs. Es stellte sich schwieriger heraus, als es schien auf diese Art eine Welt zu erschaffen, und so griff ich nochmals auf die Methoden der Menschen zurrück.

Also ging ich zur Schule, machte meinen Abschluss, ging nach Weimar, und studierte dort an der Universität Germanistik.

Je mehr ich über die Art wie Menschen Welten erschaffen, Literatur, so nannten sie es, lernte, desto mehr dachte ich, dass Menschen vielleicht ja doch nicht einmal so schlecht sind. Meine Augen wurdeten abermals geöffnet, und nun wusste ich es.

Ich war nur ein verirrter Mensch gewesen auf der Suche nach der blauen Blume.


End file.
